


无罪

by eg_anda42



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 05:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18462302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eg_anda42/pseuds/eg_anda42





	无罪

1.  
呼吸，呼吸。  
Sebastian脑子里不停重复这句话，他的双手被迫缠在背后，粗绳的刺扎在皮肤里，脚踝上的铁链另一端拴在叠成一堆的木箱上，嘴里塞着的破布散发出恶心的气味儿。大概过去几小时了？他不知道，Cecilia还在办公室等他，没准这时已经报警了，可要找到他很难，这起码离市中心有几百公里，听听外面的牛叫就知道，自从移民到纽约他就没见过牧场，牲畜的骚味儿从仓库大门下的缝隙钻进来，侵袭本来就钝痛的后脑勺，可现在还不能晕，他还没看清那个光天化日之下把他在公司大楼前砸晕载到这儿的混蛋，至少在警察来之前，他得亲自弄清那人想要什么。  
Sebastian努力回想接过的所有案件，可头都要炸了也搞不懂他到底在哪起诉讼里得罪了谁。私人恩怨？不可能，Sebastian上次和别人发生冲突要追溯到大学毕业，参演完最后一场话剧的他喝高了吐在学院刺头儿的新Gucci皮鞋上，可这都他妈过去四五年了，他转行做律师也有一阵了，那肥小子戏路再窄也不至于把账算在他头上。操，谁他妈的来告诉他到底因为什么！  
这里除了水管漏水的声音和外面好像在嘲讽他窘境一样的懒牛叫，震动耳鼓的只有他鼻腔里急促慌张的喷气，安静以往能让他思考，此刻却只会滋生恐惧，汗水早就透过衬衫染在西服上，发根也都变得湿淋淋的，他用最后一丝冷静环顾了下这间至少被他打量三十遍的仓库，一张放着手提电脑的单人床，一张堆满碟片，五金材料和其他看不清是什么东西的长桌子，一把破烂的单人皮沙发，一个贴满便利贴的小型冰箱。  
令人毫无头绪的布置。  
Sebastian放弃了，他现在头疼得厉害，唯一的渴求竟是躺在那张看起来快散了架的床上睡一觉。他再次挪了下位置，把被铐住双腿尽量移到同一个方向，然后上身缓缓前倾，直到额头和肩膀触地，才猛地放松身子任自己瘫在地上。  
真他妈凉啊，Sebastian闭上了眼睛。

 

他是被车子引擎声吵醒的，可混僵僵的脑袋让他无法完全清醒过来，Sebastian依旧迷糊糊地躺在地上，嘴里发出无意识的呻吟，他听见后备箱车盖被狠狠地摔上，靴子踩在石子儿上，车子熄火儿了，那人往这边走过来，越来越近，步步传至他贴在地面的耳朵里。  
两扇仓库门随着刺耳的声音被拉开，阳光在一秒钟内打到他脸上，Sebastian勉强睁开眼，然后立刻因不适感再度闭上，他想伸手遮住才反应过来自己是被捆着的，于是他只好把脸转向地面，尽量不碰到唇。  
男人站在门口看了他一会儿，阳光在背后把他的影子拉长，他并没有直接进来，而是靠在门上从兜里摸出一盒烟，抽出一根点上叼在嘴里，狠狠喷出一口，然后转而看向夕阳。  
Sebastian眯着眼打量男人的侧影，寸头，胡子，衬衫袖子挽在手肘处，肩上挂着两条背带，工装裤，靴子上的鞋带并没有系好，那鼻梁过于高挺了，在上升的烟雾中若隐若现，这神经病仿佛跟仓库里没他这个人似的，一口一口优哉游哉地抽着，这么看过去画面还挺温馨，有牛有羊有落日，堪比所有俗套的西部片子，Sebastian自嘲了一下，死在这种意象里也不错，至少比纽约玻璃楼里的手术室强。  
靠，他要死了吗？  
男人把烟头扔在地上，用脚尖碾了两下，然后那高大宽阔的黑影朝他爬过来，一步步缩短距离，直到穿过Sebastian的身体印在墙上，那双脏兮兮的棕色皮靴停在他脸前，男人弯下腰，冲他落在额前的刘海儿吹了口气儿。  
“嘿。”  
那是一张典型美国佬的脸，金棕色的毛发，眼睛有些狭长，由于背光，他分不清那瞳仁的颜色，再说他现在脑子本身就不大清醒，男人低沉的声音起到的居然也只是催眠效果。  
“漫长的一天吧？” 男人直起身走到冰箱前，打开门掏出两罐啤酒，然后用脚踢上，他启开其中一罐放到桌子上，把另一罐举到Sebastian眼前，“Oettinger，我的最爱。”   
Sebastian面无表情地斜视男人，对方顿了一秒才恍然大悟般敲了敲自己的脑袋，“对不起”，男人笑着在嘴上比划了一下，“我忘了。”   
他仰头一口气干掉那罐啤酒然后捏扁抛在墙上，铝合金砸在混凝土上碰撞出清脆的声音，接着就叮叮当当不知道滚哪去了。  
男人走回桌前拿起另一罐，然后再次举到他眼前，“闻闻，闻闻，你知道我最喜欢它什么吗？” 男人知道他此刻无法回答，也不打算等他回答，“我喜欢它奶油味道的泡沫，比他妈妞儿的逼还滑。”   
Sebastian被这粗鄙下流的形容恶心到了，其实华尔街不少精英私下里嘴巴也这么脏，上午在会议室里大谈特谈，下午就在厕所里操女同事，有好几次他都被隔壁突然响起的呻吟声吓得尿抖在手上，估计他是公司里仅剩的唯二一个“洁身自好”的律师，另一个是九楼那个只有一米七五，戴着金丝边眼镜的小子，据说他来了能有半年，从未收到任何女士下班后的“喝咖啡”邀请，因为他稀疏的头发永远油兮兮地背在脑顶，怎么也遮不住大片头皮。  
Sebastian现在头发大概比那小子好不了哪去，除了茂密浓厚。他拧起眉，用看神经病的眼神扫视男人，不知为什么，在Sebastian看来，那句话在从男人嘴里说出来，比从任何人嘴里说出来还要下流。  
“怎么？别告诉我你没舔过，看看这小脸儿，” 男人伸手啪啪拍了他两下，“罗马尼亚人？纽约那帮婊子爱死你这东欧小野猫了吧。”   
放屁！当老子和你这杂种一样整天只想着女人下面？Sebastian瞪着他，尽可能的用眼神咒骂回去。  
“不服？尝尝就知道了。”  
你不拿掉这该死的布我怎么.....操！  
男人把整罐啤酒都倒在他脑袋上，窒息感将他淹没，Sebastian蜷缩在地上扭动，被堵住的嘴发出呜呜的声音，男人随手把啤酒罐一撇，抓着他头发把他从地上薅起来，“我说的没错吧？嗯？口感如何？”  
操！操你妈的疯子！Sebastian用喉咙拼尽全力嘶吼，血管气得要在套装下迸裂，可他四肢都因束缚而无法活动，这番挣扎看起来只会显得可笑。  
男人提着他衣领把他拖到木箱子前，按着他脑袋狠狠撞上去，疼痛感瞬间从前额窜到脑后，然后搅在一起哄地炸开，Sebastian感到一阵眩晕，地面转了一圈升到空中，接着他就又重重摔了上去。  
NYPD该解散了，他在失去知觉前想。

 

 

2.  
“你真的什么都不记得了？”  
对方垂着头，眼睛盯着桌子下方绞在一起的双手，他从进来的时候对方就维持这个姿势，除了“你知道的”和“我不知道”以外就是沉默，到现在三十分钟过去了，他不仅什么都没问出来，而且快被到底谁知道谁不知道搞糊涂了。  
“Bill。” 外面的同事敲了敲窗子，做了个手势。  
他站起来，对方立刻往后缩了缩，Bill内心嗤了一声，故意在经过的时候捏了捏他的肩，果然对方像被踩了尾巴的猫一样，就差立刻窜起来躲到审讯室的角落里去了。  
有意思。Bill动了动嘴，他看见自己的胡子在玻璃上倒映出好笑的模样，伸手摸了一把，走了出去。  
“进度怎么样？”   
“那婊子什么都不肯说，” 他接过同事递过来的烟，促狭地笑了一下，点上火叼在嘴里，“看样子被吓得不清啊。”   
“在你屁股里塞个异形估计这个月你都得尿裤子吧。”   
整个办公室都跟着笑起来。  
“说话注意点儿，” Bill眯起眼，夹着烟指了指同事毛发稀疏的脑袋，“不然老子把你肠子拽出来打个结系在你那寸草不生的秃岛上。”   
“靠，” 大伙笑得更厉害了，同事尴尬地摸了摸头顶，“操你的Bill。”   
他哼笑了一下，随手把烟捻灭在旁边女同事的办公桌上，这立刻招来不满，他无视女人低低的咒骂，清了清嗓子，从后腰掏出警棍抛出去转了一圈又接住，“我要去审讯我们那位爱好小异形的家伙了，有一起的吗？”他停在门口等了几秒，没人回应，每张脸上的表情不是退缩就是复杂，“那么，待会儿见。” 

 

一帮怂货。Bill吹着口哨，独自走在警局冷冰冰的走廊里，他一手揣着兜，一手拿着警棍抵在墙上，随着不紧不慢的步伐在上面划出一道长长的无形的线，看似懒散蛮横的外表下正进行着头脑风暴。  
Chris Evans，犯人，男，波士顿人，28岁，高中毕业后来到纽约，第二年靠家庭背景开了个橡胶出口公司，不明原因倒闭，失业一年后去加州投奔儿时老友，两人合伙经营了一个小农场售卖乳制品，蛋和肉类，当然这一切都是犯人自述，在他看来有待推翻。  
Sebastian Stan，受害者（Bill怀疑这一点），男，罗马尼亚移民，31岁，一家金融公司普通职员，业绩平稳，性格随和，无不良嗜好，无不良记录，除了周末和同事结伴通宵泡夜店的惯例，“我们也需要释放压力，” 报警的女人在做笔录时争辩地面红耳赤，“那样上班效率才更高。”   
狗屁，Bill啐了一口，白天小绵羊夜晚小野狼？听着就欠操。他想起那小子柔顺光亮的棕发，无辜却勾人的灰绿色大眼，异国风情的面部线条，那张嘴，尤其是那张嘴，薄薄的，长长的唇形，嗫嚅时不停咬着，发出软绵绵的声音，东欧都是些什么人种，体内住着个妖精？他突然停住，低头看了眼自己裤裆。  
妈的，硬了。  
Bill烦躁地抓了一下，调整好位置，早知道今早撸一发了，他带着怒气踹开审讯室的门，直接瞪向里面坐着的男人。  
与其说是坐着，倒不如说他仰靠在椅背上。男人塞着耳机闭着眼，头随着泄出来的交响乐转动，Bill的闯入并没怎么触到他，他只是睁开一只眼，然后两只，然后抬起头，直起身子，朝Bill点了点头。  
这态度，狗娘养的，他现在就想杀了他。

 

 

3.  
Sebastian第四次抬起眼又垂下，不怪他不愿配合，对面这位警官和绑架他男人实在是....说不出来哪里相似。  
对，太相似了。所以他才感到恐惧，一定是这样。  
“我们从现场找到了录像带，你一定不希望我在这和你一起重温吧？”   
不，不要。Sebastian连忙摇头，他虽说不是忘得一干二净，光是那些零碎的片段，就足够让他浑身发抖。  
“好吧，好吧，好吧——” 警官拖长了语调往后靠，手搭在桌子上，一下下敲着桌面，就这样沉默了一会儿——大部分都在沉默中度过，警官左右活动了下脖子，咂着嘴站起来，食指点着桌面慢慢绕到他身后。  
然后突然弯下腰趴在他耳边，用冰凉的指尖摩挲他的唇，“再不说，老子就让你尝尝‘警棍’的滋味。”   
Sebastian猛地睁大眼睛，脑海里浮现出一句话：  
“再躲，老子就在你下面再开个大洞。”  
不，别。Sebastian立刻站起来想走，却被警官一把按下，他挣扎着甩开他，可对方训练有素的身手两下就将他制伏，他抬头看了看监控，该死，审讯室怎么能没有监控！  
怪不得说临时换屋子做笔录，而且只有这一个警官，因为这根本就不是什么审讯室，这一切都是个圈套，这位坏警官，他妈的就是个骗子。  
“想起来什么了？嗯？” 对方从背后紧紧箍住他，胡子扎着他后颈，快速低声说，“宝贝儿，实际上我早就看过那卷录像了，啧啧，太刺激了，搞得我他妈硬得不行，操，那家伙说你屁股弹得跟什么似的，排卵的时候爽翻了吧？嗯？老天我他妈从没这么嫉妒过一个人，我嫉妒他，从我看完录像的那一刻我就在忍，但我忍不住了，所以现在，你应该也能猜到，我要操你，在这儿。”


End file.
